<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's ok by Cherry_Zens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688241">It's ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Zens/pseuds/Cherry_Zens'>Cherry_Zens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Zens/pseuds/Cherry_Zens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong injured his ankle during practice. And it becomes everyone's job to make sure he's fine(and baby him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong &amp; Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/NCT Ensemble, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ack" I felt the other members staring. "YA are you ok" I looked up and meet their eyes filled with worry. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle,"AH" I whispered. Within 2 seconds the members were in front of me checking to see where I was hurt. I felt tears cloud my eyes, and immediately I saw their panic as they looked at each other. No don't cry and it's ok so filled the silence. I tried sucking in the tears but the sharp pain came back. "Ugh" a soft sob came out and then in the flash of my eyes everyone tried to get me to calm down. "Go get the first aid in the cabinet." Yuta spoke. He turned to me "baby dont cry it's ok." I looked up and tried to speak without crying "h-hurts". They all cooed at me. " Has anyone ever told you how cute you were" Johnny spoke. I looked up and made a confused sound "huh". They all immediately surrounded me calling me cute and babying me. Doyoung then came back with the first aid kit. "Here" Jaehyun went around and slowly pulled of my shoes, but the pain was overwhelming. I let out a sob and Jaehyun looked at me with worry." I'm sorry sorry". He then pulled of my sock and a soft gasps left their mouths. I looked down with me teary eyes to see a not so good purple bruise....it was swollen too. Would I not be able to dance again, what about our concert, what am I gonna do, their probably mad that their leader was this careless. Taeil's voice pulled me put out of my thoughts "it's ok baby we're not mad, it must be so painful." It was like he could read my thoughts. It just triggered my river of tears thinking they would do all this just for me. Yuta and Jaehyun panicked even more when I started sobbing<br/>
" no don't cry it's ok we're not mad, it's ok baby just breathe in and breathe out, we'll be done soon and then we can go home and cuddle". "Cuddle" I looked up my tears seemed to stop at the word. The members looked at each other with relief as I had stopped crying. "Yes baby cuddles." Johnny chuckled. Haechan then came by my side to wipe away my tears. " don't cry it breaks my heart". I shot him a big smile hoping he won't be sad anymore. Everyone cooed at me and I could only feel my cheeks heating up. "Awwe he's so adorable" Doyoung said. I looked down and jaehyun started to slowly move my ankle around. I didn't see the pain coming so when he did the pain was unbearable. I could feel myself getting dizzy. Haechan gripped my waist holding my in place. The members worry laced back in. Jaehyun had stopped and decided it would be best to go home and call their doctor. Everything was getting quieter and blacker. I could feel someone pick me up and put me on someone's back. Then everything went black</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to find myself in warmth. I looked around and realized that yuta and Johnny were besides me. I blushed when I realized my clothes were changed. Who could it be I smiled ....Yuta.... I was pulled put of my thoughs when I heard them moving. I closed my eyes pretending I was asleep. Yuta sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face. "Cute" he said. I felt heat rushing to my face but it was too late to try and hid it. Johnny woke up and looked at yuta. "Is he still out" yuta nodded. "Does he have a fever, his cheeks are hot. "Nghh" I said when my ankle started to hurt again. Yuta sat up trying to figure out what to do. I opened my eyes to see yuta and Johnny looking down at me. Tears brimmed my eyes. The doctor walked it and in his hands was what terrified me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong being his clumsy self</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor walked it and in his hands was what terrified me. There he stood with 3 needles. I knew at the moment I was fucked up. "Ngghh" the pain had came back. Yuta looked at me sensing my panick, he smiled at me warmly "it's ok I got you." I was distracted by his sweetness I didn't see the doctor coming closer. "AHH" I was torn from yuta's eyes as the doctor had grabbed me leg. "Ah that's where its from, it seems like you have a tiny fracture but it least it's a minor one." The doctor spoke after observing my leg.<br/>The doctor pulled out the first needle,I froze at the sight of it. Tears brimmed my eyes as the doctor began rubbing the area with rubbing alcohol. Yuta held me tighter noticing I was becoming upset. "Ackk nghh" the first needle went in. The tears I was trying so hard to hold in fell one by one. </p><p>The second one went in.. </p><p>The the third... </p><p>By the time the doctor was done, I was long gone. I had passed out, pain being too much for me. Yuta had panicked for a bit but the doctor said it was the medicine working. "He should be up within an hour." The doctor bowed said his goodbyes and left. </p><p>                                   YUTA POV </p><p>I sighed looking down at taeyong, lips parted slightly, cheeks covered by a red hue, eyes closed with tears hanging on. The placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I tucked him in and left turning off the lights on my way out. I met the rest of the 127 members in the living room. "How is he?" Haechan asked, "the medicine took place, he's asleep right now." Haechan nodded a frown on his face. Doyoung got up and started cooking for us, "what should I feed taeyong when he wakes up, I don't want him eating something that doesn't go with his medicine." Taeil decided that soup or broth(ewww) would be good for him. </p><p>                   O N E    H O U R   L A T E R </p><p>I woke feeling a little dazed. I looked around to notice I was in my room. I rubbed the nasty little crumbs at the end of my eyes and stood up. I walked into the living room and immediately was pulled down to sit. Taeil looked down at me with worried eyes. " how could you be walking in your condition ypu should be in bed." Was he mad....I messed up again. I felt tears clouding my eyes, immediately taeil's eyes changed into a soft gaze. "Baby dont cry i didn't mean to make you upset." He said wiping my tears. "I was just worried you would be in pain." I then remembered , I looked down and saw the bandages around my ankle. "Oh" I said. I give taeil a shy smile, he immediately returned the smile. "Okkkkkk" doyoung came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup. I spent the next 30 minutes being fed and pampered im not gonna lie... it felt nice.. I felt a smile crawling up my face. Yuta appeared in front of me startling me. "How are you feeling baby". "Good" I replied. "Yuta~" hmm he replied. </p><p>                                      YUTA POV<br/>My heart did a flip when he called me. "Can we watch a movie" he looked up. "We don't have to if you don't want to". I couldn't help but pinch his cheeks "aigoo you baby let's go". I put his hands over my neck and picked him up(how you would a baby, it's kinda like straddling). He squeaked when I had picked him up. I brought him down to the couch and placed him between me and haechan. I gave him a cup of honest (its a juice product). We put on Eulachacha Waikiki (one of my fav kdramas). An hour into the episode I heard taeyong mumbling a small uh oh. Me and haechan looked at him only to see he had spilled some on himself. "Aigoo ya taeyong-ah" haechan said gently grabbing the cup and taking some wipes. "Why are you so clumsy?" He answered by giving us the cutest giggle we've ever heard. I poked his cheek giving him a smile.We finished cleaning up and resumed back to watching. After 4 episodes taeyong was already in lala land. I smiled to him and thought the things he does to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised and here it issss.<br/>I made it longer than the last one.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh I wasn't sure what I was writing...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>